


I think i love you

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is with the Real Madrid,he is friend with some player, but Cristiano want to know him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Raphael**  
  
Since that i'm playing for the Real, it's a world totally new for me, because of the level of the club and also the people who i am with. Even if i'm near with the players who speak French, i make some efforts for learn Spanish for the other.  
  
One day after the training, after that i have change my clothes, i saw Cristiano who was here  
 **"Can i talk to you, Raphael ?"** he ask me  
I answer him with **"Huh...Yes What happen's Cristiano ?"**  
 **"Call Me Cris"**  
 **"Okay"**  
 **" I thought i's could be a great idea if we spend some time together, because i want to know you"**  
 **"I would like too"**  
 **"Great, follow me. We are going to my house"**  
 **"I'm sorry, but i don't have a car"**  
 **"Come with me"** he tell me with a smile  
  
On the Road, Cristiano ask me **" You don't have the licence driver ?"** i answer with **"Not Yet, i have to ask with the club how i have to pass the test"**  
 **"I understand"**  
 **"I have my studies too to continue"**  
 **"You continue your studies ?"**  
 **"Yeah, the club want to help me to follow my studies"**  
 **"It's great i think"**  
My level of Spanish was not yet developed, but we managed to make a little discussion , then we spoke mostly in English.  
  
We came at his home and he asked me **"Do you want something to drink ? And make yourself at home, you can sit on the couch"**  
 **"For the drink, anything that you want. And thank you"**  
I go sit on the couch and it's true that it was a beautiful house where he lived. Cristiano came back and gave me a juice.  
 **"Thank you"**  
 **" I 'm thinking we will not drink directly wine, we will wait for the meal"**  
I smiled at him and gave me the same smile.  
  
That's when I asked him, **"You 're all alone in the house? "**  
 **" My son is with my mom "**  
 **"I see, and how are you physically & mentally with your son? 'Cause I know sometimes it is not easy "**  
 **" It's okay, even if sometimes when he is sick I 'm a bit worried but i'm okay"**  
 **"When someone is sick is never easy "**  
 **"Yes"**  
 **"Thanks,"** I said Cris  
 **"Why?"** I asked him surprised  
 **" Because you wanted to hear from my son "**  
 **" This is normal, and your fiance / girlfriend is not here either ?"** I asked him also , I do not know how about Irina , but I admit that I was curious .  
 **"Irina works , she is not often with me now , we have our worlds ... "** he told me  
 **" You 're still together ? "** I asked him  
 **" In fact we are together without being together, because she is a "cover" for me"**  
 **"I see, I understand "**  
 **"It doesn't bother you that Irina is just a " cover " because I 'm not really attracted to women "**  
 **"No it doesn't bother me , each person is free to love the person they want. I hope someday you'll find your happiness and that everyone will accept "** I said.  
He tell me **"Thank You"**  
 **"You're welcome"**  
  
After this discussion we started talked about everything and nothing, then i ate with him where he cooked I didn't know that he could cook , I was surprised and it was also delicious .  
 **" Thanks for the meal , it was fabulous and very good"**  
 **" Thanks to you too "**  
 **" I did not know you knew cooking ?** " I told him  
 **" This is one of my secret talents "** he told me with a laugh , I laugh with him.  
  
We  continued to discuss but unfortunately I had to leave after 1 hours because I had some homework and go to sleep too. I saw that I lived not very far from him so I could walk for my home and see him from time to time .  
  
Before leaving , Cris hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek , saying " **Thank you for spending the day with me "**  
 **" Thanks to you too "**  
 **" We'll have to redo it one of these days "**  
 **"Yes"**  
  
After tonight , we became close , and we got several evenings I also met his little boy and he is very cute . And see him with Cris it was just wonderful , i saw the happy smile .  
  
One evening after the day I meet the little boy , he invited me to his house because he wanted me to talk about something, so we ate together and then when we was on the couch I asked him  
 **" What do you want to tell me ? "** I asked him  
 **" About this,"** he told me then he kissed me , Cris came to kiss me , I don't know how to react to it , before I was with the Real I had a crush on Cristiano , when I arrived at Real I just thought to be friends with him but I think it is a dream that is realized . I  responded to the kiss and when we  separated  the kiss he told me "I think that the two of you feel the same thing "  
 **"Yes"**  
 **" Raph , I think I love you "** tell me Cris  
I replied **"I think I love you too "** he tell me and kiss me again , after he asked me **"You want to spend the night here,  if you don't want to make something , we can wait , we will do when you're want and when you will be ready "** I said **" Thank you "**  
  
So we just spent the night together , entwined . And our relationship continued like this for some time where we spend time at his home and at my home , it was all that we could make. We were still hiding , because we do not wish to reveal the relationship .  
  
One day I wanted to go further with him and told him to say after kiss him **"I want to go further with you"**  
He answered **"Yes"**  
We made love , where he was kind and gentle with me , it wanted to not hurt me . He wanted to show me the "love making". When we did, I really saw his feelings for me. Before falling asleep I say to him **" I love you Cris"**  
 **" I love you too "**  
  
We don't have announced our relationship to the press or anything , because we want to wait . But some of the team are already aware of that and they are happy for us. And we 're happy.


End file.
